L'Aime À Mourir
by kristy87
Summary: Joy est dans l'hôpital, va elle survie? LargoJoy


Disclaimer: Largo et Joy ne sont pas mes characters

AN: C'est mon premiere fan fiction en francais et mon francais est tres horrible :-S

Compte rendu: Joy est dans l'hôpital, va elle survie?

* * *

L'Aime À Mourir

Cela ne pourrait pas l'être. Joy a eu besoin de le faire par ceci! Elle n'a pas été juste permise de mourir. Sa chirurgie n'avait pas allée cela bien, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et les médecins n'étaient pas cela optimiste. Il étreinds Largo la coeur plus avec chaque minute qu'il s'asseyait là-bas, dévisageant à elle, être s'impuissant, n'être pas capable de faire pour n'importe quoi l'aider.

« Zut! Joy que tu devois combattre. » Il a maudit par les dents empoignés. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il a su qu'elle avait essayé de le dire juste avant qu'elle ait eu ait perdu la conscience. Il a souhaité qu'elle aurait pu le parler hors parce qu'il avait voulu entendre ces mots d'elle depuis ils avaient premier rencontré. Mais d'autre part, il s'est dit, c'était bon qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Il l'a sue, elle ne voudrait pas partir le monde avec les affaires inachevées allant toujours sur. Et qu'elle n'avait pas géré pour finir dire lui qu'elle l'a aimé, cela était un enfer d'affaires inachevées !

Il n'avait pas pleuré pour un temps long, mais maintenant il a pleuré. Parce qu'il a été effrayé à détaché la seule femme qu'il jamais avait aimé vraiment. Et avait non seulement il l'a aimée, elle avait aimé le soutient et cela a signifié plus à lui que n'importe quoi jamais pourrait d'autre. Elle l'a aimé si beaucoup de qu'elle n'avait pas hésité pour se lancer dans la façon entre lui et la balle. Cette damnée balle avait été signifiée pour terminer sa vie, pas le sien. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'a pas mérité ceci.

Il a glissé sa main par-dessus son bras nu en bas à sa main et l'a pris soigneusement dans le sien. Sa main petite et pâle avait froid contre sa peau ardente. Il a frémi, se rendant compte combien la vie l'était partie déjà. « Oh Joy, ne pas me partir mon Cherie. »

Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit qu'elle s'est sentie sous les circonstances normales, non, jamais. Elle était son garde du corps, il était son patron, elle ne l'aurait jamais dit de ses sensations parce qu'ils auraient interféré avec le travail et ils auraient détruit leurs relations de travail. Et il ne l'avait jamais dit qu'il s'est senti parce qu'il a su qu'elle ne pourrait pas permettre s'avoir des sensations pour lui.

Mais quand elle avait couché dans ses bras après la balle l'avait frappée elle avait essayé de le dire. Elle doit s'être sentie que ceci pourrait être le dernier moment elle jamais le verrait, son très dernier moment.

La pensée de ceci a envoyé une autre vague de déchirures ses joues. Il a caressé sa paume avec son pouce, essayant de s'arrêter de sangloter. « Joy ne pas feuille me. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime. »

Dans ce moment qu'il s'est senti comment ses doigts déplacés dans sa main. Pas beaucoup, seulement légèrement, mais c'était une étincelle d'espoir. « Joy? » Avec sa main libre qu'il a atteint en haut pour sa joue et a brouté la peau douce. « Joy? Cherie? »

Elle n'a pas réagi, pour un moment que son nouvel espoir a palî encore, mais alors, après quelques minutes était passé, elle a ouvert ses yeux.

Son coeur a sauté un battement. « Joy! Oh Joy. »

Un sourire faible a développé sur ses lèvres. Le tube dans sa gorge l'a gardée de dire de quelque chose, mais en fait il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose elle a eu besoin de dire.

Il a continué à caresser sa joue et son avoir de sa main jusqu' à une infirmière entrée et a enlevé le tube de sa gorge. Joy a fermé ses yeux et a pris encore quelques souffles profonds, alors elle a souri doucement. Elle a tourné pour faire face à lui, ses yeux glissant ouvert seulement un morceau pour qu'elle pourrait faire à peine hors les contours de son corps.

« Juste une égratignure, huh ? » Elle a chuchoté avec la voix sèche.

Il ne pourrait pas aider mais pourrait rire tout bas par ses déchirures. « Tu as effrayé l'enfer de moi. » Il a avoué.

« N'a pas signifié à. » Elle a essayé de se hausser. « A essayé juste de faire mon travail. »

Il a soupiré doucement. « Tu penses c'est ton travail pour risquer ton vie pour moi ? »

« Oui. » Elle a répondu faiblement.

« Alors tu es vidé. » Il a embrassé sa main pour la montrer qu'il essayait de la protéger seulement.

Elle a grogné. « Si j'aurais su que tu me vides pour que réponde j'aurais dû te dire la vérité plutôt. »

Ils sont tombés silencieux, ils fixent rencontré et il s'est senti que le coeur battant deux fois aussi vite qu'avant. Il n'a pas voulu à détaché elle. Pas maintenant et pas à l'avenir ou. « Joy, je, »

« Non. » Elle l'a interrompu. « Largo ne pas dire n'importe quoi tout. S'il te plaît. » Les déchirures tirent dans ses yeux.

« Mais il y a si beaucoup de j'ai besoin de te dire Joy. » Il a protesté.

« Quand je suis bel encore, alors tu pout me dire tout que tu veut. Mais pas maintenant. » Elle se s'est renversée encore et dévisagé jusqu'à le plafond.

« Veut-toi que je sois parti ? » Il a demandé avec la voix tremblante.

« Non. » Elle a chuchoté presque inaudible.

Il a soupiré soulagé. « D'accord. » Il a serré sa main et resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'est endormie.

Il l'a aimée plus que n'importe quoi dans le monde. Et un jour il la dirait, un jour elle la lui permet de dit. Et jusque-là il ferait juste s'assied là-bas par son côté, il serait là-bas.

* * *

FIN


End file.
